Chi'iu Muh
Chi'iu Muh, also known as the Dragon Pearl among some, is a curious Discipline of the Kuei-jin that draws its power from a Third Eye that emulates the Dragon Sages from ages past. Overview At the first and second levels, Third Eye appears to be a circular gemstone of the Chi'iu Muh practitioner. At the third level, the stone becomes a third eye, similar in shape and color to the vampire's original two. As the student advances in the Discipline, the eye develops and swells, so that by the time the student learns the fifth level of Chi'iu Muh, the eye is a great blazing orb in the center of the forehead. While the Third Eye is a permanent feature of the Kuei-jin in question, he can hide it with sufficient Stamina. Chi'iu Muh is an unique Discipline in the regard that its powers shift according to the soul part that is dominant at the time of usage. While the Hun can mend souls and heal wounds, the P'o ravages souls and can even devour them. Because of this, Kuei-jin who are adept at the use of the Dragon Pearl are often mistrusted. Kuei-jin Ancestors tell that the barbarian Zao-lat was tutored by Xue in the use of this power, but his own shortcomings prevented him from mastering it and his P'o corrupted it. When Xue saw that his disciple was flawed and cast him out, the Traitor left to the west, sharing his bastardized form among his followers. From this knowledge, the Kindred disciplines of Obeah and Valeren were developed. Included below are the official powers described in the Kindred of the East Rulebook and the Kindred of the East Companion. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Rasa: The Kuei-jin can catch glimpses of ages past and ages to come. * ** Chi Sight: The Kuei-jin can sense the world of spirits as clearly as the material world. * ** Dragon Ward: The Kuei-jin can create a barrier of chi that turns away any attackers. * ** Purification: The Kuei-jin can either purge his target of any Tainted Chi (while the Hun dominates) or infuse it with even more Demon Chi (while the P'o dominates) * ** Spirit-Eating: The Kuei-jin can sever the ties that hold a soul to its body to either purify it (Hun) or devour it (P'o). Advanced Powers * ** Shield of the Soul: This protects the user's own soul against attacks from other supernaturals. * ** Baking The Fire, Calming The Wave: The Kuei-jin forces another Kuei-jin out of any soul state except Wind Soul without ill effects. * ** Soul Taint: The Kuei-jin can make his victim displeasing to anyone in his presence after briefly touching it. * ** Soul Exchange: This power allows a Kuei-jin to switch the souls of any human being with that of another. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Category:Discipline (KOTE)